


after-party

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It’s part of the initiation,” Sweet Pea says for the second time.Jones’ nose scrunches up in disbelief, “Toni never mentioned it.”





	after-party

**Author's Note:**

> for the kinkmeme prompt:  
> An ancient rule which is slowly being outlawed in the gang is that any female joining the Serpents has to sexually pleasure a male Serpent. Sweet Pea decides Jug, with his pretty face, qualifies, and demands a blowjob before he gets his jacket. Jughead complies (he's attracted to Sweet Pea, which Sweet Pea exploits during the BJ).

 

“What the fuck?” Jughead asks, voice higher than usual.  
  
Sweet Pea crosses his arms and fights the urge to roll his eyes. He’s gotta play this smooth—it’s not technically necessary, and it’s not technically still, like, a Rule-rule, but Jones doesn’t need to know that.  
  
“It’s part of the initiation,” Sweet Pea says for the second time.  
  
Jones’ nose scrunches up in disbelief, “Toni never mentioned it.”  
  
“Yeah, cause Toni’s nice. She probably didn’t wanna freak you out.”  
  
And because she’s a big advocator of the rule being outlawed, but he’s not gonna say that. She refused to take part in it, but she still got in because she was just that fucking fierce. Jughead Jones is a lot of things, but he’s not fucking fierce. Sweet Pea’s sure he’ll cave—it’s not like he knows that that rule’s not a big deal anymore. And he wants to be a serpent pretty bad.  
  
“I don’t know...” he trails off.  
  
“Look, you already did all the other initiation shit,” he reasons, “Are you really gonna back out now?”  
  
Jones bites his lip in that distracting way that means he’s actually thinking about something.  
  
Got him.  
  
“Come on,” He pushes, voice low. “It’s not a big deal. You just gotta prove you’re committed, you know?”  
  
“Getting bitten by a snake and letting you punch the shit out of me didn’t prove I’m committed?”  
  
Sweet Pea actually snorts. That’s fair. “Everyone does it.” Which—well, it isn’t true. Only the girls ever had to, once upon a time. But Sweet Pea thinks that Jones, with his dumb hair and his moles and his pretty boy face, probably counts. He’s close enough.  
  
That seems to convince him. Took long enough.  
  
“Can I like, pick?” He says delicately, “I’m not gonna have to—you know—with Tall Boy or something, right?”  
  
Sweet Pea laughs, “Lucky for you, you have me.”  
  
His nose does that scrunchy thing again, “You?”  
  
He tries not to feel offended. He knows Jones likes him well enough—at least thinks he’s attractive enough to look at when he thinks no one sees. He gets a little closer, bracketing him against the wall. Puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You could do worse. I’m helping you out here.”  
  
“I guess so...”  
  
“Come on, it’s not a big deal. I can make it quick for you.”  
  
Jones bites his lip again, shuffles on his feet a little bit, but he knows he’s got him.  
  
“You wanna be a Serpent, right?”  
  
Jones visibly steels himself, and nods.  
  
Finally.  
  
  
  
“I’ve, um, I’ve never done this before,” Jones breathes, almost shy, like Sweet Pea couldn’t tell he was cherry from the moment he saw him. His hands hover hesitantly over Sweet Pea’s fly.  
  
Sweet Pea does the gentlemanly thing to do, and unzips it himself. He tugs his pants down over his hips, and lets them rest there.  
  
“It’s all good. I’ll pop your cherry nice and gentle.”  
  
Jones scowls, “You’re not popping anything. I just meant I’ve never, like—“  
  
“Sucked anyone off?”  
  
Jones has the gall to flush a little. “Yeah.”  
  
“Lucky you have me to help you out, then. I’ll take it slow.” He tilts his head a little, because he knows he looks good when he does it. Predictably, Jones blushes a little more.  
  
“Um, alright. Thanks, I guess?”  
  
“You actually have to take my dick out, though.”  
  
“O-oh, right,” Jones fumbles a bit, and Sweet Pea would be more impatient if he didn’t wanna ruin it. So he lets him fumble a bit, lets him peel off his pants and boxers and only gets a little annoyed when the BJ virgin just stares at his half-hard dick.  
  
He decides that he doesn’t wanna wait here all night or until someone wanders upstairs and blows his cover, so he puts a hand on Jones’ head and says, “Chill out, it’s just a dick. Just lick it a little.”  
  
“Jesus,” Jones breathes, like it’s the most ridiculous thing someone’s ever told him to do, and ducks his head like he’s trying to hide.  
  
Sweet Pea tugs on his hair a little to get him moving. Jones swallows, and then his warm tongue is on the tip of his dick and Sweet Pea immediately feels blood rush straight to his groin. The boss’ kid is on his knees for him, and he’s never given a blowjob before in his life, and Sweet Pea is the one taking that from him.  
  
“Yeah, just like that,” he breathes. Jones seems to gain a little confidence, and he licks a little more deliberately. “Put it in your mouth, huh?”  
  
Jones makes a little noise, and he doesn’t know if it’s disagreement or what, but then he licks his lips, breath warm against him, and carefully wraps his lips around the very tip of his dick. Sweet Pea shivers.  
  
He decides he doesn’t like grasping at the strands of hair that stick out from that stupid fucking hat, so he slips his fingers underneath and pushes it right off his head. Jones tries to jerk back, probably to complain, but Sweet Pea doesn’t let him. Digs his fingers into his hair and keeps him in place. “Put it in your mouth,” he repeats.  
  
Jones swallows again, trying to get his shit together, and breathes deep through his nose.  
  
“Sucking someone off means you gotta suck a little,” Sweet Pea points out, trying not to sound too mean about it. It takes a moment or two, but Jones listens, and it’s so fucking obvious he has no idea what he’s doing and that somehow makes it so much fucking hotter. He wants to dig his hand into his stupid hair and bury his dick down his throat until he chokes on it. Hd tamps down on the urge. He’s always been an impatient person, but he can be nice once in a while.  
  
“C’mon, take it deeper. I’ve seen how much you can shove into your mouth at lunch,” he laughs at his own joke, “I know you’ve wanted to do this for a while.”  
  
Jones’ eyebrows furrow, and he looks at annoyed/vaguely offended as he can with a cock halfway in his mouth. He pulls back, and this time Sweet Pea lets him. He coughs a little.  
  
“Fuck off,” He says, and Sweet Pea can’t help but grin down at him.  
  
“I know you think I’m hot shit.”  
  
“You think you’re hot shit.”  
  
“You at least think I’m hot. I’ve seen you look at me during gym class.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Jones says again, flushing that pretty shade of pink, all shadowed in the dark.  
  
“S’alright, I’m not judging. You’re not too bad yourself, pretty boy.”  
  
Jones almost fucking preens at that, and somehow looks embarrassed at the same time. There’s probably something behind that, something that makes him all happy over one single good word, but he doesn’t care enough to think about it right now. Right now, it works for him. He can roll with it.  
  
“Get that pretty mouth back around my dick and I’ll give you your jacket right here. M’sure you’ll look good in it.”  
  
That’s really all it fucking takes, the poor fucker. Sweet Pea’s just fine with that. Jones’ mouth is warm and wet and more enthusiastic that before.  
  
“Open your—oh, fuck—open your throat, Jones. Jug, Jughead, let me in, a’right?”  
  
Jones, for his part, really seems to try. His eyelids flutter all pretty and his hands shake and he just can’t seem to relax enough. So Sweet Pea does the gentlemanly thing to do and threads his fingers in Jones’ hair, holds him place, and thrusts forwards.  
  
He chokes, of course, and his throat spasms around his cock in a way that has Sweet Pea groaning long and low. Jones’ hands tug at the pants bunched around Sweet Pea’s thighs, eyes blown wide.  
  
“Breathe,” he urges, because if he lets him up now he doesn’t know if he can get him to try again. “It’s fine, just breathe.”  
  
Jones breathes. Gasping around him like he get can’t get enough of it—and that’s a fucking thought. FP Jones’ kid, on his knees and choking on his cock like he’s dying for it. He lets his eyes shut, lets his head tip back against the wall. Imagines that Jones is taking him this far because he just wants it that goddamn bad. That he likes him enough to do this whenever Sweet Pea damn well pleases.  
  
“You’ve seen—shit—you’ve seen porn before, right? I wanna—I’m gonna fuck your mouth, okay? You just gotta stay still and take it.”  
  
Jones makes an aborted sound that goes straight up his spine. He pushes against Sweet Pea’s thighs, but Sweet Pea’s too into it to care very much. Jones’ mouth is so fucking good, better than he thought it would be. God, but he’s glad this shit used to be a rule—glad Jones didn’t know enough about it to prove him wrong. Best idea he’s had in a while. And god, but FP would be pissed if he knew what he was doing to his sheltered little pretty boy son. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.  
  
Jones, for his part, stops fighting it after the first few thrusts. Sit there and takes it, lets Sweet Pea hold him in place and shove himself as far down his throat as he can.  
  
The fucking, like, implications of what they’re doing is enough to push him to the edge pretty quickly. Reflexive tears have gathered at the corners of Jones’ eyes, and they slip down his face when he squeezes his eyes shut. Flushed all the way down to his collarbones. Wants to be a Serpent so bad he’s keeping his mouth open wide.  
  
Sweet Pea’s orgasm takes him by surprise. He can’t warn him, so instead he chokes out a simple, “Swallow it.”  
  
Jones swallows it. Takes it down like a pro.  
  
When Sweet Pea finally lets him up, spent and satisfied, he gasps for breath like a dying man, coughing and choking on nothing. Okay, he thinks, maybe he went a little overboard. He can’t really bring himself to he too mad about it when his mouth looks all fucked out and red. It’s a good look for him.  
  
“Jesus fuck,” he croaks, and yeah, he definitely sounds like he just sucked him off. “What the fuck was that?”  
  
“Uh, a blowjob?”  
  
Jones glares up at him all dramatic, but he’s kind of ruined by the whole ‘just gave a blowjob’ thing. “Why’d you hold me down? I couldn’t fucking breathe.”  
  
“My bad,” he says, and lies just a little bit, “I didn’t really notice.”  
  
Jones scoffs a little, “Asshole. Can I get my fucking jacket, now?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, sure.” Sweet Pea pulls his pants back up, the sound of the zipper loud in the quiet room. He grabs the jacket where it’s hanging on the back of the couch in the corner, and hands it to Jones, who’s finally on his feet again. “There. You’re a Serpent, now. You earned it.”  
  
Jones takes it from him carefully, like it might disappear if he’s too rough with it.  
  
It’s only awkward if you let it be, so Sweet Pea claps him on the back. “You weren’t half bad, Jones.”  
  
Jones does that half-preening thing again, while simultaneously looking very uncomfortable. It’s kind of amazing.  
  
“Whatever,” is what he says. “I’m not ever doing that again.”  
  
“Sure,” Sweet Pea says, and he’s sure he doesn’t sound convincing at all.

 


End file.
